Bruises And Band-aids
by ThatBrownEyedIrishGirl
Summary: When Stiles gets hurt after getting mixed up in yet another werewolf problem, Lydia takes it upon herself to make sure he is taken care of. Oneshot.


**Bruises and Band-aids **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: I am not a doctor, so all the medical jargon comes purely from research. All that I know how to treat are minor injuries, so if anything is wrong, I apologize.**

* * *

Lydia Martin tapped her pen softly against the open textbook on the table in front of her as she glanced at her watch.

Ten minutes past eight. Ten minutes past the time Stiles Stilinski had told her he would meet her at the local library for a study session before their big chemistry test.

Usually Lydia didn't mind when people were a little bit late to meet up with her. If anyone understood the term 'fashionably late', it was her, but knowing what she knew about the small town and the creatures that inhabited it, she knew to worry when someone didn't answer their phone.

She knew to worry when _Stiles _didn't answer _her._

Lydia flipped to the next page of her textbook, taking in the much needed information she had highlighted with her pretty pink marker and going over it in her head. After a moment, she gave in and rooted through her purse for her phone. Her nerves about the approaching test had been pushed aside by the concern and anxiety that was evoked in her by the familiar voice mail message that she was beginning to know like the back of her hand.

_"Hey, this is Stiles! I can't come to the phone right now - well, obviously I can't. That's the whole point of a voice mail. Scott, this script you left me is stupid! Hm, what was that?" _There was a pause, and a muffled voice in the background, followed by a dramatic gasp,"_Oh, well that's just rude. No need for such language, mister! Teenagers these days - my God. Oh! Right! Uh... leave a message, I guess."_

Lydia grumbled under her breath, hanging up and setting her phone down on the table. _C'mon, Stiles, _she thought. _At least let me know you're okay..._

Lydia felt an icy cold feeling travel up her spine, accompanied by a constriction in her chest at the idea that Stiles was out there somewhere, and hurt.

She had been getting these feelings a lot lately. Not necessarily that the sweet, honey-eyed boy was_ hurt, _but rather feelings of fear _in case _he was hurt. Lydia wasn't sure when she had begun to think so much about the boy - worry about his safety and whereabouts when he wasn't with her and such, but she did, and it wasn't something she was tempted to put a stop to. It was nice to care about someone again.

Shaking her head, Lydia pushed the image of him injured or worse aside. Stiles was fine, and she was overreacting. He was probably with Scott, playing some video game and losing track of time. Or, he was with his father, and he would either walk through the door in a matter of minutes, or she would receive a grovelling phone call that promised her he was on his way.

It turns out Lydia had been right about the former, at least. Not five minutes after setting her phone down, she caught a glimpse of the brown-haired boy entering the library. He stood back and held the door open for a lady and her young daughter, giving them both smiles as they passed, and Lydia found herself smiling too. _He was okay._

Frowning, Lydia tilted her head and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _Or so she had thought..._

Peering closer, she noticed the arm he was holding out to keep the door open was trembling, and his other hand rested across his middle. His face was more flushed than usual, the usually pink splotches on his cheeks she had come to adore were instead a rosy red color - a sure sign of exertion.

Stiles gave the lady and the girl another polite nod before entering the library, his eyes scanning the place for his beautiful study buddy. Lydia was watching him, her head rested on her hand as her green eyes scanned him. Stiles winced as he moved forward and hoped she didn't see.

He gave her a lopsided grin and made his way over slowly, trying not to breathe in too deeply.

"Hey, Lydia. Sorry I'm late, I -"

"What happened to you?" She asked suddenly, moving to stand.

Stiles's jaw dropped and closed again,"Uh..."

Lydia stopped in front of him, reaching up and pulling something from his hair. Holding the item up for him to see, she arched an eyebrow.

Stiles let out a nervous chuckle, regretting it immediately as he felt the sharp twinge in his side as he took the small twig from her hands and tossed it into the trashcan,"New hairstyle?"

"_Stiles, _what happened?" Her eyes dropped to the hand that remained draped over his front,"How did you hurt yourself?"

Stiles froze,"What? I didn't hurt myself."

Lydia just blinked at him.

"Okay, so maybe I did. But it's nothing. You, uh, you ready to get started?"

"Change of plans," Lydia decided, gathering up her things,"We're going to my house. It's... quieter there, and nobody is home."

Stiles gaped at the strawberry-blonde, the butterflies running rampant in his stomach momentarily acting as a distraction for the pain. Then he grew nervous. Alone with Lydia? He had been alone with her before, but in her house, probably in her bedroom when she wasn't drugged and believing him to be Jackson? Oh boy...

Lydia didn't wait for him to speak, and turned on her heel, quickly exiting the building, though not as fast she could have moved, allowing the boy to catch up to her even as he hobbled.

She spotted his jeep in the parking lot, and as she had gotten a ride from her mother, she headed straight for it.

"Give me the keys." She held her hand out, the other rested on her hip.

"Why?"

"Because I'm driving." She answered in a _duh_ tone of voice,"It's not like you can, you can barely walk. I'm surprised you managed to drive_ here_."

It was his turn to narrow his eyes this time, and he groaned,"Lydia, are you taking me to a hospital or something, 'cause I don't need -"

"Medical attention?" She challenged,"Raise your arms above your head. Breathe without grimacing."

Stiles tried. He really did. But the pain was too much, so he let his shaky arms drop, his shoulders slumping,"I can't go to the hospital, Lydia. Scott's mom is there, and she'll call my dad, and I have no way of explaining all of this to them."

Lydia's expression was flooded with concern,"Well, at least let me give it a look, then we can make decisions. Just please, let me drive."

Stiles's resolve face faded into one of acceptance and he sighed, fishing the keys out from his back pocket, and dropping them in her waiting hand. Lydia walked behind him and gently pushed him forward, helping him get into the jeep. He lay his head back against the seat, and allowed her to help him get his seat belt on. The throbbing in his ribs was making even the slightest movement unbearable.

Lydia ran a hand through his hair softly, letting it rest on his flushed cheek for a moment before shutting the door on his side, climbing into the driver's seat, and speeding off in the direction of her house.

* * *

Flipping off the light in her bathroom, Lydia made her way downstairs to the living room where she had made Stiles lay down on the couch, his head and neck propped up by a pillow as she sought out medical supplies.

He was still in the same position she had left him in, his hand still resting across his middle as he took in short, pant-like breaths. Lydia set the medical kit down on the coffee table and sat down across from him.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Stiles turned his head to look at her,"Scott and I got ambushed by some werewolf 'bout an hour before I came to you. Threw me into a tree like some rag doll, that's how I got hurt." He scoffed and winced,"Impressive, huh?"

Lydia smiled shyly. She knew how he felt, being a human in this mess with little to no way of defending themselves against the much stronger beings.

"A werewolf attacked you and you survived. That's pretty impressive to me."

Stiles gave her a smile and she was relieved to see his cheeks were more pinkish than red.

"How did you land?" She asked.

"Gracefully." Stiles remarked wryly, a hint of a smirk on his face,"Judges gave me a perfect ten."

Lydia rolled her eyes,"Smart ass."

Stiles chuckled as much as he could,"I landed on my back."

"So, you went face first into the tree?"

"More like torso first. Pain is in my ribs mostly."

Lydia nodded contemplatively,"They're probably just bruised, but I have to make sure."

"How will you know? If they're bruised?"

"I've had bruised ribs before. When I was thirteen, I jumped off a swing in my at my cousin's place and landed on my front. Hurt like hell, but I lived." Lydia paused,"Uh, Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to take your shirt off."

Stiles paled,"What?"

"Well, I have to be able to see what I'm working with, and you could have other injuries." Lydia willed the heat in her cheeks to go down. Why was she nervous? She was just helping a friend.

"Look, it's either this or I take you to the hospital."

"Okay, okay. I'm uh... I'm going to need some... help."

"Right." Lydia hopped up, probably too eagerly, and helped him into a sitting position slowly. She did most of the work, not wanting to push him too far, and slid her hands under the hem, careful not to brush against his skin. She tugged the fabric up passed his stomach and then helped him pull his arms free before slipping it over his head and tossing it to one side.

_Oh, God, why is it so hot in here? Am I blushing? I'm blushing. Cool it, Lydia!_

Lydia took a deep breath and shook her head,"Are you okay sitting up or...?"

"No, I-I'm good." Stiles nodded.

Lydia sucked in her lips and nodded back, dropping to her knees in front of him. She moved his legs so she was in between them and Stiles threw his head back, trying not to let the squeal escape his lips. _Oh, God, kill me. Bad thoughts, Stilinski. Think of anything! Scott, Derek... Coach Finstock! Hey... that works._

"Oh, my God!" The reaction was instantaneous as her cool fingertips brushed against his stomach. Lydia was startled, her fingers freezing against his flesh.

"Oh, God, did I hurt you?!"

"N-no, I... your hands are cold. Just a shock." Stiles let out a small laugh and averted his eyes, kicking himself internally.

Lydia's lips parted,"Oh... sorry."

Knitting her eyebrows together in concentration, she observed the thin scrapes and slight redness of the skin around his left side. Tentatively reaching out, she brushed her fingertips along his ribcage, feeling for any bumps or dents. Nothing. That was good.

"Okay, I'm gonna get you some ice. Stay right here." Lydia climbed to her feet, stepping passed him and heading into the kitchen. Stiles blew out the breath he had been holding and whimpered, touching his side.

"Ow."

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out, reading Scott's text.

_How's your ribs? Do they still hurt?_

Stiles glanced over his shoulder, spotting a flash of Lydia moving in the kitchen and quickly wrote back; _Like a bitch. You owe me. Lydia is taking care of me, I am shirtless, details later, trying not to freak out... edfiwfhqhqljrg;g2hq_

Without a second glance, Stiles sent the text and slipped his phone back into his pocket as Lydia came back. She pressed the ice pack against his side and he gasped at the contrast it held against his warm flesh. Lydia giggled softly,"Sorry. How does that feel?"

"Better. As long as I don't move... or breathe."

Lydia bit her lip and caught sight of something,"You have a few scratches around your shoulder."

"Landed on small rocks." Stiles nodded, taking over the job of holding the ice against his body,"Nothing big."

"I can clean 'em and cover them." Lydia offered, and made quick work of rooting through the medical kit for antibacterial wipes, cream and bandaids. She set to work disinfecting his cuts, and covering them, and he watched her the entire time.

Her lips were parted, and her eyes scanned the cuts she had yet to cover as she worked, her expression troubled. Her green eyes shimmered as she took in his battered body, and she licked her plump lips absentmindedly, drawing his eyes down to them.

His phone buzzed against his thigh, drawing him back to the present. Lydia locked eyes with him and he jumped, slapping a hand against his buzzing phone, knowing it was Scott's reply.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine." Stiles sat up slightly and gasped,"Holy mother of freakin -_ hm_..."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Peachy." He gritted out,"Just remind me to never move that way again... ever."

"Stiles, I really think you should go to the hospital."

"Lydia, I can't -"

"Yes you _can_, you just _won't_. Look, I'm no doctor. Something could be broken, and do you know how dangerous that is? _Very._" Lydia exclaimed seriously,"_Please_ let me take you to the hospital."

"What am I supposed to say? _Oh, yeah, a werewolf just decided to see how far he could throw me for the fun of it. Crazy night, nothing new. You got any lollipops?_"

Lydia rolled her eyes,"Well, no. Let me handle the cover-up. I promise you, I will think of something if you just get checked out. If not for yourself, then do it for me."

Stiles stared at her for a moment and sighed,"Fine."

"Thank you." Lydia nodded triumphantly, running off to grab her keys.

"Uh, Lydie?"

"Yep?"

"I... I can't get my shirt back on."

* * *

Lydia tapped her foot impatiently against the linoleum floor as she sat in the waiting room, flipping through the chemistry textbook she had robbed from Stiles's car. His textbook was a little less neater than hers, but she found herself endeared by that.

He had clearly gone wild with his highlighting job, as nearly every paragraph was a vivid yellow, and there were little drawings along the margins, as well as games of tic tac toe and notes Stiles obviously shared with Scott.

Glancing up at the clock, she realized it had only been five minutes since they had taken Stiles in for an x-ray. Sheriff Stilinski was on his way, and Mrs. McCall was in with him.

Lydia had told the doctors that he and a few friends had been practicing lacrosse outside of school, and boys being boys, a tackle had been a little too rough. The nurse had nodded in understanding and that had been the end of it. Lydia had grinned smugly at Stiles, who had simply pulled a face at her.

"Lydia?" Mrs. McCall called out, garnering the teenage girl's attention. Lydia stood up, clasping her hands against her chest.

"How is he?"

"Nothing's broken, but he is badly bruised. You made the right decision in getting him here."

"Well, it took some convincing." Lydia admitted with a small laugh.

"I don't doubt that." Mrs. McCall chuckled,"I know how stubborn that boy is. You can go in and see him if you'd like. We're going to keep him in a bed until his father collects him."

"Thanks." Lydia nodded, and moved passed her.

"Uh, just a warning." The brunette woman called out,"He was given pain medication to ease the pain, so... he's a little out of it."

Lydia nodded,"Got it."

* * *

Pushing open the door to Stiles's hospital room, Lydia was immediately alerted by the sound of someone singing.

Stiles glanced her way when she stepped in, and a lazy grin spread across his face,"Lydia! There's my favoritest girl in the whole wide world-y."

Lydia clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, and gave him a gentle smile, stopping beside his bed,"Hi, Stiles. How do you feel?"

"I feel... magical. They gave me these pills and now... now I can see all the colors."

"I'm sure." Lydia laughed. The door opened behind her, and Sheriff Stilinski appeared.

"Stiles, thank God you're okay."

"Daddy!" Stiles grinned, reaching out and pulling his father down so he could hug him,"I missed you!"

"Missed you too, son." Sheriff Stilinski smiled warmly, patting his head. He turned to Lydia,"They give him the strong stuff?"

"Think so."

"Daddy, my body hurts. But I don't feel it. Should I feel it?"

"No, Stiles." The sheriff smiled again,"Don't worry about it. Thank you for taking care of him."

"My pleasure."

"Lydie's the best doc a guy could ask for!" Stiles exclaimed,"Heh, Doc Martin..." He scrunched his face up adorably,"Are they shoes?"

"Those are _Doc Martens._" Lydia corrected.

"There's a difference?"

"Sheriff?" A blonde-haired nurse popped her head around the door,"The release forms are ready."

"Okay, thank you. Promise you won't break anything while I bust you out."

Stiles saluted him,"Yes, sir."

"Lydia, do you need a ride home?" Stiles's father asked as he headed out.

"No. My mom's outside." She answered, checking her phone,"Thanks anyway."

Sheriff Stilinski nodded and let the door close behind him.

"Lydia, you have to go?" Stiles pouted, grabbing her hand,"I don't like it when you go away."

Lydia smiled softly, squeezing his hand,"Wanna know a secret?"

Stiles nodded.

Lydia bit her lip. _Oh, what the heck, it's not like he'll remember anyway._

Leaning down, she pressed her lips against his cheek and whispered,"I don't like it when I go away either."

Stiles grinned,"You mean that?"

"I do. I should go." Lydia sighed, moving to leave. Stiles tugged on her hand.

"Lydia?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Anytime, Stiles. Anytime."

* * *

**Well, there we go! My second Stydia oneshot. Let me know what you think, and also, if any of you have had the misfortune of experiencing it, let me know if I handled the bruised ribs correctly. The worst injury I have had is a sprained ankle... did I just jinx myself? **_**Great...**_

**~ Megan.**


End file.
